User blog:Little Anonymous Darling/Drabble: The Charming Thing to Do
Cast *Darling Charming *Poppy O'Hair Rating / Genre *Teen-ish *Romance *so-damn-cheesy-i'm-sorry *and-far-too-short *also-contains-my-prediction-of-Darling *so-yeah Story '-xoxo-' The Charming Thing to Do '-xoxo-' Poppy never paid much attention to the Charmings. Along with everyone else in the realm, she knew their stories, and their reputations were famous in the land of Ever After. Two Princes were needed: one for Snow White's story and another for Cinderella. The other stories could use any sort of male in royal descent. And as far as Poppy knew, there were only two famous Charmings... ...the third one, on the other hand, was well-known, but not for what most would expect. The only Princess Charming for generations: Darling. And to be honest, Poppy wished she had gotten a proper introduction... "Back off, troll!" Where the hex did a sword come from? Poppy wondered as she backed away and watched Darling swipe at the beast. With a loud whine, the monster scurried off, and the Princess smirked victoriously. She flipped her long platinum blonde over her shoulder, and looked back to Poppy, who was simply staring in shock and awe. "M'lady? Everything alright?" "Uh, yeah, I - I just," Poppy scratched the back of her neck. "Gimme a minute to process all of this." "I saved you from a monstrosity that tried to attack you. Simple enough," Darling explained, with a soft laugh. "I didn't think Princesses did that sort of thing," Poppy muttered. "Shouldn't you be, like, taking How to Wait For Your Prince 101 class or something?" Darling's pretty blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. "I'm more than just a pretty face," she said. She slid the sword back into the holster on the belt of her dress, and she looked down. "Ah, blast. A tear in my stockings. Damned troll claws." She shrugged and smoothed her skirt. "Nothing a patch job can't fix, I suppose." She gave an elegant bow. "I'm afraid we haven't been antiquated with one another. I'm Princess Darling Charming at your service. Now, may I have your name, fair maiden?" Poppy held her hand out for a shake and gave a wary grin. "I'm Poppy O'Hair," she replied. "Still, not following. Since when are Princesses the rescuers?" Darling shook Poppy's hand, all-the-while chuckling to herself. "It's all in the family name," she admitted, with a halfhearted shrug. Poppy let out a soft oh. "Well, uh, thanks for the rescuing thing," she stammered. "You're good at it." "Glad you think so," Darling said confidently. Then, she lifted her fingers up to her lips and whistled. Within seconds, a white horse hopped off of the stone bridge up above, and landed with a skid in front of the two Princesses. Darling looked to Poppy, and gestured to the horse. "Care for a ride to class?" she offered. "Camelot here doesn't bite - she likes making new friends." "I appreciate it, but you've done enough," Poppy replied, with a geniune smile. "A Charming's job is never finished," Darling retorted, as she hoisted herself up onto her noble steed. "Remember that, m'lady." She lightly kicked the horse's side and clucked her tongue, summoning her sidekick to start marching off. Poppy crossed her arms, and pursed her lips, giving a small smirk. "Don't think I'm a typical damsel in distress, Charming!" she called. Darling halted and looked over her shoulder, gazing at the Princess for a moment. "Now that's a challenge I'm willing to accept, O'Hair!" she yelled back. With that said, she rode off, leaving Poppy in the dust, with a smile on her face and a soaring heart. Author's Note guys i'm sorry that this was so terribly cliche and cheesy but cmon fairytale lesbians~ Category:Blog posts